Confesiones de luz de luna - Full Metal Panic!
by Allerya-Sama
Summary: [Terminado] Fic inspirado en la vida de Sousuke Sagara y Chidori Kaname después de los sucesos de la novel de Full metal Panic! Zutto Stand by me 2 :D, los personajes no son míos, solo la historia aquí contada


**Este es el primer Fanfic que hago, tiene referencias de las últimas novelas de FMP! y el manga FMP! Sigma, por lo tanto contiene Spoilers, para quienes aún no las hayan leído. Espero que lo disfruten :D Este Fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y cualquier uso de este en otra página que no sea esta, será sin mi autorización. Saludos**

**Confesiones de luz de luna**

Mientras la bella chica del cabello azul dormía plácidamente a su lado, el chico de la cicatriz en la cara la miraba perplejo, no podía creer que fuera real todo esto.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde ese primer beso en la escuela frente a todos sus compañeros y profesores, la promesa cumplida y el regreso de la chica que el amaba a sus brazos protectores. Desde hace 3 años que no había vuelto a tocar un arma, pues mientras estuviera con ella, no las necesitaba.

Él la miraba fijamente, recorría el cuerpo de Chidori con la mirada, extasiado por el aura divina que le proporcionaba la luz de la luna reflejada en su piel. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Kurz su gran amigo, quizás su mejor amigo. Recordó aquella conversación sobre el TDD-1, cuando le contó que durmió con Mao, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, ahora entendía a su amigo.

Se levantó por un vaso de agua, mientras recordaba todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos, para poder tener la vida que tenían. Por primera vez se sintió agradecido de la vida dura que le tocó, por darle la oportunidad de amar a esa chica de cabello azul que dormía en la habitación contigua y lo más importante que ella también lo amaba, sin importar su pasado, sin importarle sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-Ella me enseñó a vivir- se dijo a si mismo mientras dejaba el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando volvió al cuarto la chica se encontraba sentada en la cama, el chico quedó hipnotizado con la imagen, la luna reflejada en su piel le daba un aire divino que no podía resistirse a admirarla, ella se volteó hacia él y le sonrió, el corazón de Sousuke latió a mil por hora, ya habían pasado más de 3 años desde que se confesaron mutuamente que se amaban, esa transmisión por radio en México, habían pasado 3 años desde ese primer beso en la escuela, habían pasado casi 3 años desde que se vieron desnudos uno al otro por primera vez y aun así su corazón se volvía loco cuando ella lo miraba, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Desde la puerta le dijo

-¿Quieres agua Kana?

-No, gracias. –Le sonrió nuevamente

- ¿pasa algo malo?, ¿Por qué despertaste?

La cara de la chica se volvió algo roja, a pesar de la oscuridad en el cuarto él podía notarlo, ahora podía hacerlo, después de todo ese tiempo y todo lo que tuvieron que soportar, ahora notaba con facilidad cuando ella se sonrojaba.

-no es nada, solo me volteé y al no encontrarte me asusté un poco.

La cara del chico se volvió levemente sombría, Kaname lo notó, y agregó

-por eso cuando te vi entrar, me alegré mucho, de saber que esto que tenemos es real, no es un sueño, ni mucho menos invención de Sophia.

Era la primera vez desde aquel incidente que la nombraba. Sousuke sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda. Recordó lo sucedido en Yamsk 11 y su primer encuentro con Sophía, recordó esa conversación con ella en la Isla Mérida, cuando aún poseía la mente y el cuerpo de Kaname, se preocupó.

-¿la has escuchado últimamente?

La chica lo miró y sonrió.

-nop, desde que estuvimos en la Isla Mérida.

Sintió que le quitaron un peso de encima, sonrió ampliamente a la chica.

Se sentó en la cama junto a la mujer que amaba y besó su hombro desnudo y apoyó su cabeza en él.

Kaname sabía que Sousuke se había preocupado, tomó su cara en sus manos, lo miró a los ojos, acarició la cicatriz de su cara y le dijo:

-Cuando Sophia me mostró el mundo que ella quería construir y me mostró mi vida en él, mi madre seguía viva, mi padre y mi hermana vivían con nosotras y tú estabas ahí, de hecho era tu novia, como ahora, pero algo estaba mal, en el fondo sentía que ese Sousuke, de ese mundo ideal, no eras tú, no era el Sousuke que amaba, faltaba tu cicatriz, la prueba de la vida tan dura que tuviste que pasar para poder conocernos. Eso me hizo reaccionar y pensar que no importaba si no vivía en un mundo ideal, el solo hecho de haberte conocido y amarte era suficiente para mí, para poder vivir en este mundo, supe también que nunca encontraría un hombre como tú y que nunca amaría a nadie como te amo Sousuke, creo que Sophia lo entendió al final, se que ella está en algún lugar de mi mente, pero sé que está feliz con la decisión que tomé, con la vida que decidí tener contigo, junto a ti mi amado Sousuke- Le dio una gran sonrisa al chico.

Sousuke solo la miraba a los ojos perplejo, hipnotizado. La abrazó con fuerza, como si estuviera evitando que se fuera, como si en ese abrazo le suplicaba que nunca más se alejara de él, que si eso pasaba le costaría la vida misma, porque eso era ella para él, su vida.

La besó, primero con ternura, después con pasión, sintió el roce de las manos de la chica en su pecho desnudo, mientras el bajaba lentamente al suave y blanco cuello de Kaname, con su boca, fue entonces cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la chica en su oído y el suave susurro que le decía

-Te amo, Sousuke.


End file.
